


Paint Splatters

by pimpetaleijon (safira)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safira/pseuds/pimpetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros decides to surprise Nepeta at the wrong time, but he knows just how to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Splatters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really dumb. At the time I was frustrated at the lack of fluffy matesprit fics for these two and sort of whipped up this lame little story.  
> I feel like I should note that I have her call him "Tafuros" because that's just a headcanon I have that she has that pet name she always calls him.

Nepeta frowned at the wall she was currently painting, one of her paint covered hands brushing absentmindedly against her cheek. She was currently working on a comic series about a lowblooded fairy troll boy who took care of some mutant trolls, hunting for them and hiding them. Many hilarious shenanigans had already happened in the story. Normally she would draw such a big project with her computer, especially one she was so serious about. However, when she handpainted it, the drawing was more stylized, and it seemed that her watchers on Troll Deviantart agreed with her that it looked pretty that way. When she finished this week’s panel she would take some pictures and upload them for her readers. She was in the middle of a stroke when Pounce made a noise that startled her and made her flinch. When she flinched, it caused Nepeta’s hand to sweep back over her previously painted panels.  
  
Nepeta listened as Pounce let out friendly purrs and meows. That meant someone she knew was visiting. It couldn’t be Equius. She knew he was busy and she warned him she was working on something anyway. Ugh, the thick red streak messed up her carefully painted scene… she would have to start over. Anger bubbled in her at the troll who had interrupted her and she turned around with a snarl on her lips. The angry words died on the oliveblooded troll girl’s lips as she saw who it was. Her enraged expression softened a little as her eyes examined his familiar chocolate brown flushed face. She could tell he was too busy trying to untangle himself from her lusus’ entangling greeting to notice at first as she approached. He seemed to be barely sneezing anymore. At one time he had been very allergic to cats, but with prolonged exposure to Pounce, he was beginning to develop a tolerance to the cat.  
  
“Tafurros!” she exclaimed with a small frown, using her pet name for her matesprit, “What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting fur you to come ofurr!”  
  
“Nepeta!” Tavros finally managed to untangle himself from the eager lusus.   
“Uh„, I wanted to surpurrse, i mean surprise, you!” The brownblooded troll held out a little sphere. “I bred this one just for you! I know its a meowbeast one!”  
  
Nepeta made a face. She was still annoyed over her ruined painting, which was one of the reasons she hadn’t pounced on Tavros the moment she saw him, but he didn’t know what he had just done. He was just trying to be a thoughtful matesprit. Hesitating as he sensed something wrong, Tavros pulled his hand back, placing the Fiduspawn sphere on her desk. He frowned a little, some of his sharp teeth peaking a little through his parted quizzical expression.  
  
“Uh is everything ok, Nep? Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“It’s nothing fur you to worry about…”  
  
As she turned away from him, Tavros saw over her shoulder the massive red streak through her work, and it was like a light turned on in his eyes.  
  
He went over and picked up her paint, then he used the red to turn the streak into a lopsided heart. Nepeta turned back to him, watching with confusion as he started to draw with brown and then olive green paints. He was no master artist, but Nepeta could tell under the heart that he had drawn a rough bull face and a rough cat face. Nepeta smiled a little and moved closer. Tavros had paint smeared on his shirt now because he wasn’t paying attention while he was painting.  
  
“Now you’r cofurred in paint, Tafurros!”  
  
Tavros laughed. “Not as much as you though!”  
  
Nepeta looked down. She had been so busy painting that she hadn’t noticed when she splashed a little on herself. The oliveblood bared her teeth into a grin.  
“So you think its funny?”  
  
Taking some paint in her hands, she threw it at her matesprit. He made a noise in protest and scooped up some paint and threw it back. As the two of them dashed about the cave, Pounce fled outside to safety. Then she saw an opening to up the game. Leaping at Tavros, she grabbed her mixed up paint and drew on his face as he reacted quickly and did the same. Then they began to tussle to see who would be on top and pin the other down. Ultimately, Nepeta ended up pinning Tavros. “Pinned ya again!” she exclaimed triumphantly, quoting one of their favorite movies by Troll Disney. That as when she realized they had rolled in front of her mirror. Looking up the troll girl began to laugh. Her laugh as cut off as Tavros lifted his head and kissed her. Sitting back and pointing at the mirror, Nepeta allowed the troll boy to sit up. When the brownblood sat up, he also burst out laughing.  
  
“We’re twins, Nep!”  
  
They both were covered in various colors of paint, and both of them had drawn whiskers and other cat features on each other’s faces. Nepeta could also see that her face was an olive hue as she was still warm from tussling and flushed from the nearness of her matesprit. Cuddling up under Tavros’ arms, the midblooded troll kissed her lover again. It was a long, lingering kiss, and when she retracted her lips from his, his mouth started to follow her down but then he sat back. Tavros gave a happy sigh and his face was tinted a bit brown. The two of them sat in smiling at their own at their own shenanigans.


End file.
